In My Daughter's Eyes (LouisaXLisa Tribute)
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: A little MotherXDaughter thing that might make you cry.


**Louisa and Lisa (DF2) Tribute: In My Daughter's Eyes**

(A.N: This is a little tribute to Louisa and her mom, Lisa. I heard this song in an AMV on YouTube and since I'm too lazy to make an AMV, I made this Song-Shot instead. The song is called "In my daughter's eyes" by Martina McBride. The lyrics are in bold, but everything else is plane and just so you know, I've put their ages in brackets next to their names. Hope you enjoy!)

**In my daughter's eyes,**

**I am a hero,**

** I am strong and wise and I know no fear,**

**But the truth is plain to see, **

**She was sent to rescue me, **

**I see who I wanna be, **

**In my daughter's eyes.**

Louisa (8) and Lisa (40) were doing the dishes in the kitchen. Then Louisa accidentally drops a dish, but Lisa catches it.

"That was close. Remember to always have a hand on the bottom of the dish Louisa." Lisa said kindly to her daughter.

"Okay, sorry mom. I sure wish I was a hero like you." Louisa said truthfully.

"Why am I a hero?" Lisa asked.

"You're strong and wise and fearless. Those are the qualities of a hero." Louisa explained.

"_Oh sweet-heart can't you see I wish I could be more like you? You were the one sent to rescue me, not the other way around._" Lisa thought proudly as her daughter continued washing.

**In my daughter's eyes, **

**Everyone is equal, **

**Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace, **

**This miracle God gave to me, **

**Gives me strength when I'm weak, **

**I find reason to believe, **

**I****n my daughter's eyes.**

Louisa (6) and Lisa (38) were walking to school, then Louisa noticed a small kid being bullied in the park.

"Hey! Stop it!" Louisa yelled and ran over to the bullies.

"Louisa!" Lisa ran after her daughter into the park. Louisa was standing protectively in front of the kid and the bullies looked at her oddly.

"Can't you see that we're all equal and bullying is wrong?" Louisa asked.

"Well, we know that bullying is wrong but everyone bullies us." One of the bullies said.

"Well, if you stop bullying this little boy then maybe we can be friends." Louisa offered her hand, but instead, both of the bullies started crying and hugged Louisa and she hugged them back. Then Louisa turned to the kid and helped him up.

"I have to go to school right now, but maybe later we can all play a game." Louisa said and the 3 boys nodded. Louisa walked over to her mother and helped her walk.

"I know you're tired mom, so I'll help you." Louisa said and with one of her mother's arms around her neck, she started walking.

**And when she raps her hand around my finger, **

**Oh it puts a smile in my heart, **

**Everything becomes a little clearer, **

**I realise what life is all about, **

**It's hanging on when your heart has had enough, **

**It's giving more when you feel like giving up, **

**I've seen the light it's, **

**In my daughter's eyes.**

Louisa (10) and Lisa (42) were looking at a photo album.

"Here's a picture of when you were a baby." Lisa said and pointed to a picture of a baby girl in a cot, who was holding her mother's finger.

"I used to be THAT small?" Louisa asked.

"Yes, at one time you were." Lisa explained.

"_I remember this day so well. It's the day you came home and the day I discovered what life really is. And I didn't do that on my own, you helped me._" Lisa thought and looked at her daughter's eyes.

**In my daughter's eyes, **

**I can see the future, **

**A reflection of who I am and what will be, **

**And thought she'll grow and someday leave, **

**Maybe raise a family, **

**When I'm gone I hope you see, **

**How happy she made me, **

**For I'll be there, **

**In my daughter's eyes.**

Louisa (21) was looking at a picture of her and her 'mother'.

"_I remember this day. I remember how much people told me I'm her spiting image and how much she told me I'd change the future._" Louisa thought, then Koji (21) arrived and hugged his wife.

"Hey Louisa, how are you and our children doing?" Koji asked.

"We're fine, just looking at some pictures of my 'mom' and me." Louisa explained.

"I can see you made her very happy. And you both have the same eyes." Koji chuckled and Louisa smiled, knowing that her 'mother' was still there in more ways then one.

**The End**


End file.
